Diary of a Menace
by thehannabadger
Summary: Prequel to the movie Chatroom (2010). Feel free to read if you haven't seen the film, no spoilers will be revealed. Rated T for language.


**A/N: I've been in love with this movie and character since the first time I watched it so I've decided to write a fic about it! I'm not sure if many people have even seen the movie, but if so, enjoy, if not, feel free to read too. It doesn't reveal any spoilers; it's just a prequel based off of William's story and how he got to where he was. I really hope someone out there enjoys it, I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Enough rambling! Toodles xx**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Chatroom or the character William. All mistakes are mine and mine only.**

* * *

_August 12, 2008_

_11:57 AM_

_Dear Journal…thing, book, whatever, _

_Here I am, well, uh, yeah. _

_Mum gave me this thing to me to "express my feelings"… whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. _

_Therapy starts today, sounds thrilling, doesn't it? _

_I just…don't understand why they're suddenly acting as if they care, mum and dad. I know they don't care, I just know it. They care about Ripley._

_Ripley, Ripley, Ripley. That's all I ever hear._

"_Oh look, honey! Ripley's calling from university – say hello everyone!"_

"_Oh, William darling, Ripley's on the phone so could you go away for a few minutes? Thank you, dear!"_

"_William? Can't you just go away, no, disappear for five measly seconds so we can talk about Ripley? Ripley, oh, Ripley! Our perfect son! Too bad William isn't perfect like him. Then again, nobody can be as perfect as our wonderful, lovely son, Ripley!"_

_Ok, maybe that last one wasn't her exact words… but I just KNOW she meant it. _

_For once, mum, could you please-_

_Gotta dash. Doctor Fawkes has arrived and mother insists I hurry up and introduce myself. _

William closed his journal, shoving the black leather book into a drawer, and then made his way to the living room. Before he reached the living room, William found a mirror and did a few adjustments to his naturally curly hair, as well as pressing his plain t-shirt with his hands, trying to make himself look more presentable. He tugged at his pants a bit, pulling them down a little for comfort. After one last glance at his reflection, William was off, pacing his way through the large house. When he arrived, the dark haired boy gave the doctor a warm smile, shaking her hand. He then pulled away and looked over at his mother who was nodding in approval. She was probably mentally thanking her son for being so polite and friendly to the woman in front of him. The therapist seemed nice anyways; she shot him a glance, which followed a warm smile.

"So, uh, shall we get this thing started?" Thing? Thing!? This is therapy, dad, not just a thing, William thought. Will sent a mean, angry glare his way.

"Yes, yes. We shall!" The woman responded. She scanned the room for a few moments before finding a seat in the living room, a nice red leather chair – it was new.

"Oh, right. Make yourself comfortable. Refreshments…?" His mother asked, peering around at everyone. They shook their heads.

"I'm alright, mum, thanks." William said aloud, looking around at the others; all eyes were on him.

Doctor Fawkes squirmed in her seat a bit before beginning with one special question that would start it all.

"Do you know why you're here today, William?" He nodded; the boy clasped his hands together quietly, squeezing them together gently. He looked down for a few minutes, playing it off as if he was admiring the foreign carpet his mother had bought, but really he was stressing out. He was supposed to talk to her, this complete stranger, about what was troubling him. Not only that, his parents would hear all of this, for the first session anyways. "Are you doing alright over there?" William looked back up at her and nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, 'course."

"Right…So, William, can you tell me why you're here today?" William gulped; he nodded.

"Yeah, uh, I can…" The doctor nodded, wanting him to continue. The boy looked down. "I've been…I've been hurting myself…" Fawkes nodded, writing a few things down on her clipboard.

"And what else?"

"I…I, uh, I tried to… kill myself." The woman continued to write a few things down on her clipboard. William looked over at his parents; his mother was already looking paler than before and his father wasn't looking too great either.

"Good, good. Now can you tell me why you felt this way? Why you felt the need to hurt yourself, not just that, but try to end it all?" William shrugged uncomfortably; he didn't want to talk about this. Not in front of Doctor Fawkes and surely not in front of his parents.

"Dunno…I just…did."

"Elaborate on that a bit more, would you?" William sighed.

"I-I don't know. I just…I just did." She scribbled a few things down and looked back up at him.

"That's okay, William. You're doing great, really." She told him, giving him a reassuring smile. He nodded.

* * *

"So we'll see you next week then?" His mother asked, shaking the woman's hand with a warm grin on her face. The woman nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Rollins. Unless you'd like to reschedule, I'll be seeing William next Tuesday," The woman paused, turning her attention towards the teenager. "and alone, too." She finished, sending a reassuring smile his way. A small grin tugged at his lips, he nodded politely, remaining silent.

"Have a good day now." His father called out to the woman as she exited out the door. He gave the doctor a small wave before closing the door and making his way to his office a few rooms away– work, work, work, that's all he did nowadays.

After receiving a peck on the head from his mum, William walked to his room. Once he arrived he shut it behind him. He sat down at his usual seat, doing the usual thing – working. Sometimes he'd do a few things on the computer, play some Xbox here and there, but other than that he was either drawing or working on his masterpiece.

He sculpted little clay people, creatures, or whatever his mind could come up to. Some things based off of movies, other things based off of the books he read. Reading was something William enjoyed doing; he liked to imagine what was happening like a movie was going on inside that noggin of his.

"…There." The teen muttered, leaning back to study what he had done. The arms were a bit out of proportion, not only that, but the figure was leaning slightly to the left, even more by the second. The legs weren't correct either, he had made them a bit too short, and as for the head, well it was too small, almost smaller than a marble. He sighed and grabbed the thing. He held it in front of his face, he narrowed his eyes. "Ripley…" William said in a hushed tone. "Ripley, Ripley, Ripley…" He continued. He then stood up and threw it angrily to the ground. He turned around to face his wall and closed his eyes. He held his fists up and began to hit the air, not daring to touch the wall. He couldn't imagine how much trouble he would be in for punching the wall, then again, he had done before. It'd just make his mother and father even more upset with him.

The figure laid on the bedroom floor, its dark clay eyes staring up at William. Ripley was its name. Mrs. Rollins, William's mother, was now a successful author. It took the woman years to prefect it, but finally the wait was over. Time Traveling Ripley was its name, not only that, but she was planning on making more – a series. Ripley must have been proud, proud to have an entire series written after him. What did William get? _Nothing._ William got nothing.

The dark haired boy heard a knock on the door; he turned around quickly and sat back in his chair.

"Darling? Are you alright in there?"

"Yes, mum."

"Great! That's great. Now, William, we're having lunch in a couple of minutes. Whenever you're ready come downstairs. We're having pasta – your favorite!" She said cheerfully.

"No, mother. That's Ripley's favorite." He mumbled, looking down at the carpet.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll be down in a minute or so." She nodded, giving her son one last glance before making her way down the stairwell. He sighed and picked up the clay figure off the ground, studying it once more before setting it back down at his work space. He stood up and walked down the stairs, sticking a smile on his face once he got down to the bottom.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh! Sorry this was so short! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know how I'm doing by writing me a little review or simply favorite-ing or following the story. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Also, Will is about…let's say fifteen in this? I made it two years before the movie came out (2010) and just assumed he was seventeen-eighteen in the film. **

**If you haven't seen the movie you probably should, it's really great! **

**See you next week, everyone! xx**


End file.
